


RED

by shadouakuma



Series: BlurryFace [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multi, Murder, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: After the aftermath of what happened to Akko, Luna Nova is now faced with a threat, much horrible than they thought.[Sequel to BlurryFace]





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I'm back, but the updates will be slow because of school and other projects.

After the events that took place, we finally recovered Akko, alive, safe, and in a coma, that not even the best witches can cure, and it pains me to see her like this, who I’m looking at now is nothing but a lifeless vessel of a person I cared so deeply, but yet couldn’t save in time.  
The news spread fast about the tragedy in Luna Nova, that one of our own was hurt, it shook Luna Nova to the core, the halls now unusually quiet, the negative energy so thick it felt like it could choke me any minute.  
“Diana? Do you want to come eat with us today,” Barbara asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, realizing that class just ended.  
“No I’m fine, I have work to finish in the library, but you two go on without me,” I told them, ignoring their stares as I gathered my own things, leaving without another word.

I scanned the shelves, trying to find anything that might help awaken Akko from her slumber, but all I saw were the books I have already looked through so many times, but I kept looking either knowing I won’t have much luck, but I had found something, I needed to find anything that might help.  
But I gave up after an hour in the library, tears running down my face, from my frustration, but I no longer care about the pitiful stares I get now, I just ignored them, because I didn’t need their damn pity, it won’t save me from the overwhelming feeling of sadness that was a noose around my neck as I slowly lose myself in this endless battle of hoping to find some type of miracle to save the girl I’ve fallen in love with.  
I entered the medical ward, nodding at the nurse who is tasked to watch over Akko, but her look told me that nothing has changed since the last time I came here to see her, and looking at her ghostly pale face only made me even more desperate to find a cure for her current state. “Professor Finneland’s is even more boring without you, and I’m pretty sure you have some kind of scheme to make it more exciting…. I really wish you were here, I..I miss you so much,” I said as I crumbled apart again, laying my head on her lap, as I sobbed.  
“You showed me so much about myself that I buried since my mother passed, you taught me how to smile again, but...but how can I smile now if you’re not here with me,” I choked out, feeling my throat close as I cried harder, holding her cold hand tightly, hoping that she all of a sudden wake up and tell me that everything is alright, and that she wasn’t going nowhere, and that she loves me as much as I love her.


	2. 2

Another month has passed, but still no change in Akko's current state, or so everyone thought at least, but I kept coming back to the ward, asking if anything new has changed, but I was always told the same thing everytime.  
I was starting to become restless at the little progress, but we tried everything, every healing spell, different skilled witches and warlocks, but I kept coming back, so when she does, hopefully I'll be the first person she sees.

"Hello again Diana, how's your classes?" The nurse asked when Iwalked in, not even picking up her head from her book, I think something Barbara reads.  
"it's going well, just need to finish my thesis," I replied, going over to Akko's space.

I sat near her, watching her steady breathing, wishing I could see her bright red eyes, sometimes I wonder why I'm torturing myself by coming here everyday, but I couldn't live with myself if I was around her. So stayed where I was for two hours, reading a romance book that Akko got me for my birthday, which I still regard as one of the most disastrous experience, but a fun one; having my team, the red team, and the green get along was unexpectedly nice, just knowing that your friends have your back was something I've never experienced in till Akko came into my life.

I was shaken out of my thoughts, now noticing the nurse looking at me with a pitiful smile, which I hated, cause I know everyone thinks that Akko will never wake up, that she will forever be in this comatose state, but I know that Akko won’t stay still forever, she’s strong, and I must stay stay strong for her.  
“You should get going, I know you have patrol tonight,” she said before turning back around.  
So I reluctantly got up, giving Akko a final squeeze before leaving the ward so I can begin my first round on patrol tonight.

-

An hour of my patrol, I felt the sense of being watched, but I didn’t feel like I was in danger, but it still means someone’s out during curfew; “I know your there, it’s late and past curfew, so I advise you to go back to your dorm,” I stated out loud, not wanting to deal with such disobedience tonight, but I only heard my own echo, that feeling never leaving me, “Amanda if that is you, I'm in no mood to deal with your shenanigans,” I said, but I got no response, no jab, no insult, only silence. After standing still for a bit, waiting for whoever, I started to look for the person who is being a pain in my rear, turning left and right, but in the end found no one, further puzzling me, but soon I found myself outside, staring at someone's bare back, but it was too dark for me to make out the person.

“Hey it’s past curfew, and its way too cold for you to be out here without proper clothing,” I shouted at the person, but no answer, “hey, are y-” but the words caught in my throat, as I stared at the bright red eyes on someone who is no longer a person, but a thing of nightmares, I didn’t even realize that my vision was blurring, as those eyes stayed in my thoughts.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the kinda short chapter, but midterms is taking up my time right now.

I felt extremely foggy as I got out of bed, noticing that I was in my dorm room and it was already morning, which further confused me as I tried to remember what happened during my watch, but every time I tried to think about it, a sharp dull pain throbbed all over my body, it felt like I tripped and fell hard, which I really hope isn’t the case, but it was possible.  
“Diana!!” Hannah and Barabra shrieked, cauaing my to flinch at how loud they are, “girls Its a bit early to be yelling,” I commented, massaging my temple.  
“Diana...are you ok, like really,” Barabra questioned, looking at me with knitted eyebrows, “yeah Diana we’re a bit worried about you, I think you should take some time off on...well everything,” Hannah agreed, clearly hinting at something.  
“Don’t worry girls, you’re right, I have been a bit too stressed out, so I’ll relax for today,” I assured them shooing them away, as I slink back into my covers, waiting for them to leave.  
“Well ok then, we’ll be back around dawn, so take care of yourself,” Hannah said, giving me one last look before her and Barabra left out the door.

Once I was sure they are gone, I quickly got dressed, as my thoughts kept floating to Akko and those glowing red eyes, but before I was to do some investigation about those eyes, I wanted to first go visit Akko, hoping to cleanse my overwhelming anxiety that hit since I woke up this morning.

-

I was surprised to see Sucy once I made it all the way here, watching silently as she seems to be looking Akko over with a blank expression; “is everything alright?” I asked moving closer towards her and Akko, “I don’t...know for sure, I have tried to see if maybe she’s been under a very powerful spell, but all my potions have failed to detect anything,” she said bluntly.  
Hearing that, I felt so compelled to slap her, “I can’t believe you would test your potions out on her, how would you know that it had side effects,” I said, expressing my frustration as calmly as possible.  
“Calm down, she’s my friend as well... Professor Badcock made it for me, but unfortunately it’s not a spell,” Sucy replied, her voice cracking.  
I instantly felt ashamed for accusing her like that, I’m not the only suffering and wanting so badly for Akko to wake up, “I apologize, that was rude of me” I said, looking away from her, focusing my attention back on Akko, trying to think of something to say, but my thoughts are still fuzzy.  
“How are you feeling after passing out last night?” Sucy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
“I’m not sure, I saw ...I thought I saw something last night, but thinking gives my a huge migraine,” I admitted, not seeing any reason for me to lie to her, “but it’s probably just stress,” I continued stroking Akko’s face.  
“Could be, but I feel that something bad is coming our way, and if you haven’t noticed, there’s been sightings of vultures here,” She said, slowly getting up from her chair, “hopefully it’s just paranoia,” she finished, closing the door behind her.


	4. 4

For the rest of the morning Diana stayed in the library, looking through books she believes that might give her a clue on what’s been keeping her dearest friend in a coma, even going through the same books again just make sure she didn’t miss any important information the first time, staying in the library for hours, missing lunch.  
But she was eventually forced out by the workers so they can close up for the night, and so now she’s just looking out of the window into the yard where she encountered that strange being, still trying to make sense of everything that has happened to her, why she can’t properly remember yesterday, and who that person or creature is, but she hopes that the school staff finds this being just in case nothing bad happens to other students.  
After almost 10mins just standing there in thought, Diana finally leaves for her room, growing uneasy at silence in the halls, not hearing a single sound which was unusual around this time, specially for instructors and staff members, but she tried to ignore the feeling of dejavu, and the overwhelming thought of being followed, causing her to look behind her several times as she continues her journey to her dorm room, now fast walking, but ending up tripping over herself, sliding on her knees, letting a squeak of surprise and unknown terror.  
She tried to get up but froze, noticing a presence behind her, her mind telling her to run, but also telling her to submit to whoever was hovering over her.

“Diana..”

One word got Diana to move, turning so fast she almost fell down from whiplash, but she got her balance back, staring at emotionless blood red eyes, something Diana wanted to look at since the accident, but fear still gripped at her heart.  
“Diana, are you ok?” asked Akko, standing there in her usual sleep wear, not seeming as alarmed like Diana.  
“Akko...yo-you’re awake,” Diana gasped out, not even trying to contain her tears, ignoring her persistent fear, slowly wrapping her arms around her friend, not squeezing too hard for the silly thought that Akko will just crumble in her arms.

Diana finally let go, examining the girl in front of her, unnerved at the blank stare Akko was giving her, but she pushed aside, thinking that Akko probably just woke up and was very confused at the moment.  
“Let’s take you to the nurse so she can look you over,” Diana said, grabbing Akko’s hand in her own.  
“I don’t want too,” Akko replied, squeezing Diana’s hand softly, “can’t we just go to your room for the night, don’t want to be alone,” she continued, causing Diana to blush hard, “I don’t kn-know Akko, you should be checked out to make sure your truly okay,” Diana said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Akko’s ear, “I will, but how about tomorrow, I’m too tired, can I rest first?” Akko said, pressing her body against Diana’s, which caused her whole body to heat up, “ok..but first thing tomorrow, we’re going to the nurse,” Diana agreed, leading Akko to her room.  
They both went in quietly, making sure they don’t wake up Hannah or Barbara as they make their way to Diana’s side of the room; Akko climbed into the bed first, gesturing for Diana climb in as well, which she gladly did, scooting closer to her now bed companion, staring into her eyes, searching for any sign of emotion, hoping to the Akko she came to know and eventually love, but the night went on, and Diana fell asleep as Akko continued to watch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I couldn’t really come up with anything good and was writing this chapter on and off, being shorter than I actually wanted, but hopefully I’ll have some inspiration soon, cause I really like this idea and I want to writing it, so thank you guys for the support!🙂


	5. 5

Diana opened her eyes, blinking a few times before realizing that she had Akko over, jumping up from her sleeping position, relaxing once sees Akko sitting on her couch looking out of the window, seeming to be in deep thought.  
“Good morning Akko, I’m surprised to see you up this early,” Diana yawned out, getting out of bed to stretch her stiff muscles.  
“Is Lillian ok?” Akko asked, causing Diana to pause her actions.  
“Yes, she’s actually staying here in one of the dorm rooms, we can go visit her after you go see the nurse,” Diana said gently, walking over to her friend, sitting beside her.  
Akko didn’t reply, but she gave Diana a small smile, scooting closer to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. Diana immediately turned red, her smile getting wider as Akko laid her head on Diana’s shoulder, wanting to stay like this all day, but of course she has to take Akko to the nurse.  
“A-As much as I want this to last, but we really need to get dressed,” Diana signed reluctantly, as Akko moves to let Diana stand up to get ready, watching intently as she gets undressed.  
“Um can you...go on the other side of the room,” Diana asked shly, avoiding eye contact.  
“Ok,” Akko replied, stepping away to give Diana privacy, going on the other side where Hannah and Barbara slept, feeling an urge she couldn’t place, some type of hunger.  
“Are you ready?” Diana asked, walking over to Akko.  
Akko only nodded, following Diana out the door and into the hallway, deciding to grab her hand, feeling the need to be closer to her, which Diana didn’t mind, blushing as she squeezed Akko’s hand.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the infirmary, almost crashing into the frantic nurse, who seemed to have a range of emotions when staring at them, before letting out a tired sign.  
“I was about to raise hell when I didn’t see you in your bed,” she said, leading Akko to a empty chair, “but I’m glad that you’re awake Kagari, you surely gave everyone a scare, specially Miss Cavendish,” the nurse chuckled, as she takes out her wand from her coat pocket.  
“Ok I want you to stay still, I’m going to check your diagnostics,” the nurse explained, walking over to the red eyed witch, mumbling a few word under her breath, her wand beginning to glow as she moves closer to Akko, but before she could get another step, Akko tackled her to the floor with a inhumane growl, as the nurse yelps in pain at the impact.  
Diana quickly ran over them, grabbing onto Akko’s shoulder trying to get her off the poor woman, “Akko stop! What are you doing!” Diana yelled in her ear, as tugs harder, desperately trying to get the girl off.  
“Akko please, she’s only trying to help!” Diana yelled louder, trying to get a better hold onto the other girl.  
Akko finally let go, leaning into Diana’s touch before standing up, mumbling an apology, before sitting back in the seat, not meeting anyone’s gaze, as Diana helps the nurse up from the ground.

It didn’t take long for the nurse to get the results, not seeing anything out of the ordinary about her health, so she said she can leave, but have to come back every week for an check up just in case, so with that, Akko and Diana left in silence, but Diana couldn’t help worry about what happened, and why Akko just suddenly attacked the nurse, it bothered her immensely.  
“You seemed worried about something,” Akko said, bringing Diana out of her thoughts, straing for a bit before answering.  
“I’m just...worried about you. Why did you attack her?” Diana replied, feeling a spike of anxiety for reasons she couldn’t explain.  
“I don’t know,” was all she said, ending the conversation there.


	6. 6

Chariot follows Headmistress Holbrooke and two wizard officials through a prison where they keep hostile individuals, going to visit Bo, trying get information on what she did to Akko while they kept her prisoner; it was already obvious that Akko was physically beaten, but it also seemed that she has been experimented on, and that's reason why there here, they needed information on all the substance that was used.  
They stopped in front of a see through room where Bo was held, her hands chained together by a powerful binding spell that is used with extremely dangerous individuals that are sent here.  
“You have 30 minutes,” The wizard said nonchalantly, waiting a few feet away from the witches.  
“Ah I see I have visitors other than guards watching me this time,” Bo chuckled, as she crossed her legs, giving the two woman a smug smile.  
“We’re here to ask about the experiments you did on Ms. Kagari,” Headmistress said, not wanting to stay here any longer than they needed to.  
“What does that matter, she’s dead,” Bo replied, not giving Chariot a once over.  
“It does matter, and trust me she’s very alive,” Chariot growled, bawling her fist, wanting so desperately to beat the woman.  
“Calm down dear, we can’t get answers if we’re berating her,” Headmistress said gently, squeezing Chariot's hand softly before turning back to the other woman.  
“Back to what I was saying. We just want to know all you’ve done to her,” she said sternly, but Bo wasn’t focused on that, her sarcastic smile, turning into a menacing toothy grin.  
“She survived, she actually survived the last test, oh, this is going to get very interesting,” Bo said to herself, cackling at the realization of what's going to happen.  
“There’s no point in knowing all the details, it's too late for her, she’s one of us now,” she said, finally addressing the two woman.  
“What do you mean?” Chariot said, trying not to show her growing concern and dread.  
Bo just smiled, turning around, no longer wanting to continue this conversation, now absorbed in her own thoughts.  
“We have to leave now!” Holbrooke said, hurrying towards the exit, Chariot following behind.

Akko was quickly bombarded with questions once Diana, and she arrived at the cafeteria, being asked how she felt, what happened, who did it, and many more that she simply didn’t want to answer, wanting to leave immediately.  
“Yo calm down! She just woke up, give her some space!” Amanda yelled, her and Jas pushing people away from Akko.  
“Geez, no common sense,” Amanda muttered under her breath as they finally shooed away the last of the crowd.  
Diana thanked her, as they took their place at the table, where the blue, red, and green ate at, seeing all of her friends in one place after long stressful months.  
“Akko are you hungry, they're serving spaghetti,” Lotte said, giving her a soft look.  
“I’m ok,” she replied back, looking around, noticing the stares and whispers, feeling out of place, and slightly spiteful, before looking at her friends, who seemed to be trying to carry out a normal conversation, but it obvious how forced it felt, she knew they were only trying to helpful, but she didn’t like that they’re trying to avoid what happened.  
“Akko you look a bit tired, do you want to leave?” Diana asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, noticing how Akko looked like she didn’t want to be here right now.  
Akko nodded her head, before getting up, leaving without saying goodbye; and once she left the cafeteria erupted with loud gossip.


	7. 7

It has been a full week since Akko woke up, eventually going back to her classes, but despite her being back and alive, Diana couldn’t help but worry about her change in personality, telling herself that Akko has gone through so much and is completely still traumatized, but even so, Diana is still gravely bothered by Akko’s lack of emotion, thinking about that night when she saw those red eyes before blacking out, now haunting her.  
“Diana, you ok?” Akko asked, her head tilted to the side, as she walked with Diana towards the library.  
“Yes, just thinking about the upcoming test next week,” Diana replied, giving Akko an assuring smile.  
“If that's the case, you don’t mind helping me,” she questioned, surprising Diana a bit, “of course,” she said, finding a table for them to use.  
Diana quickly took some books out from certain shelves, setting them on the table as Akko watches intently, making her shiver under the intense gaze, like she’s was being stripped bare, but Diana shook the feeling away, focus on getting a book about ancient magick from a shelf that was bit out of reach, not noticing Akko getting closer to her.  
Once Diana grabbed the book, she felt arms wrap around her waist, gasping as she was pulled against Akko.  
“Akko!? Is everything..ok,” Diana stuttered out, her ears turning red as cranes her neck to look into amused red eyes.  
“Yea, I just wanted to hug you,” Akko said sweetly, burying her face into Diana’s neck.  
Diana decided to stay still and be embraced, snuggling into the other, already forgetting that they’re in the library to study, but to them they didn’t mind the fact they’ll get caught either by teacher or student.  
Akko wasn’t sure how long they’ve standing there, but her body started pulsing slowly, as smells around her enhanced, including Diana's alluring pine and mint scent, Akko couldn’t get enough of, the pulsing racking her body as she squeezes Diana tighter, causing the other witch to notice her strange behavior.  
“Akko?” Diana said softly, trying to look at Akko, growing anxious as she feels Akko start to shiver madly, a deeper rumbling emitting from her chest.  
“I’m….sorry, I have to go,” Akko yelped, pushing herself away from Diana as she ran out the library.

Headmistress Holbrooke took a deep breath as she looked at the expectant eyes from Professor's Du Nord, and Finneland as they waited for her to say something.   
“Ok, is there anything different about her that is deemed...concerning?” She asked the two women in front of her.  
“She’s a lot more reserved, but I can’t tell if it's because of the experiments, she has been doing a lot better in her classes and is catching up with the others pretty well, but no sign of other changes,” Professor Du Nord said, slightly fidgeting in place.  
“Anne?” she said, looking at the other woman.  
“Chariot is right, are you sure we should trust her, what if she’s just playing with us,” Finneland said bitterly.  
“That could be the case, but we can’t take chances, if Akko really is no longer human, we have to know immediately so we can help her, we can’t have accidentally lose control and hurt herself and others,” Holbrooke replied, sipping from her tea cup, hoping it’ll soothe her nerves, “you two may leave, and remember, if you see anything strange about her, tell me immediately,” she dismissed, watching them leave her office.

Akko felt lost and angry at the world, feeling a urge to tear into something or someone as she storms out into courtyard, glad to see no one around at this moment as she breaks down, punching a huge hole into the ground, not feeling any pain, she continues to punch again and again, not caring that she’s bleeding, that there is a possibility that she broken her fingers, she kept punching. She was so occupied, that she didn’t notice Diana running into the courtyard.  
“Akko! Stop, what are you doing!?” Diana cried out, grabbing a hold of Akko, steadying her bloody hand.   
“Please get away, I..I don’t want to hurt you,” Akko growled, shoving Diana away, but Diana grabbed her again, holding onto her tightly.  
“I SAID GET AWAY!” Akko roared, tackling Diana to the ground, bearing inhuman sharp teeth at her, digging her nails painfully into Diana’s skin.  
“Your hurting me,” Diana whimpered, feeling her skin being pierced, blood starting to flow, “your hurting yourself, I don’t know what happened to you while you were there, but whatever changes your going through I’ll be here for you Akko,” Diana pleaded, tears soaking her face as she stared into those same eyes she encountered weeks before.  
“I love you Akko,” she cried.  
Akko let go of her, crawling away from her, crying out apologies to her, feeling like even more shit, as she stared at the blonde, watching her slowly sit up, whimpering when Diana started to crawl over to her, continuing to apologize to her.  
“Akko, it's ok, I know that you really didn’t mean to hurt me,” Diana reassured, hugging the shaken girl.  
“I don’t know what's happening to me, I feel like I’m finally feeling like my old self, but I also feel like a total stranger, I feel so much anger and hatred, and...I keep having thoughts of hurting others, and I feel...happy,” she choked out, taking deep breaths before continuing, “when I hurt you just now, I felt hungry when I smelt your blood! I’m so scared that I’m turning into a completely different person,” she said, hugging Diana back, letting her tears soak her shirt.  
Diana was beyond shocked at what Akko blurted out, taking a couple of moments to think about what to say to the other girl.  
“We can figure this out...together, you don’t have to go through this alone, you have the nine new witches, you have me,” Diana said, giving Akko a gentle smile, and a peck on the cheek, causing both of them to blush at the sudden action.  
“Come on, lets have some tea in my dorm, we can worry about studying later,” she said, dusting off a bit of grass before offering Akko her hand, which she took immediately, both of them leaving the courtyard behind as they headed to the dorms together.


	8. 8

They sat in silence sipping tea, Akko wishing this silence will last forever instead of talking about what going on with her, but she knew Diana will not let this go even if they don’t talk about it tonight, but she’s still grateful to know that despite her hurting her, Diana is still willing be by her side, even confessing how she felt, and Akko more than anything wants to grab her and kiss her, but she’s so afraid of hurting her again to even actually do that, as well as being afraid that Diana will say no to her advances because of her reputation, in reality Diana would gladly announce to everyone that she’s in love with the red eyes witch that helped her finally find peace with herself, who showed her that she doesn’t have to take everything serious all the time.  
Diana cleared her throat, setting her empty tea on the table, making Akko tense up a bit knowing that either way she has talked about what's been going on, despite not knowing herself.  
“Akko, when did start noticing these changes?” Diana asked, looking her in the eyes.  
“I guess when I woke up...I can’t exactly explain it, but I feel like I’m not me anymore, like I’ve become more animal than human,” Akko replied, thinking hard about what she’s been feeling and she’s been noticing about herself.  
“What do you mean about feeling more like an animal?” she questioned.  
“I...well, I don’t know, I just feel like a wild animal, when I smelled your...blood, I was so hungry, I kept thinking about...like...it felt like you were food,” Akko jumbled out, shaking her head in disgust of what she was saying, even more disgusted that she actually thought that.  
“When I was with Bo, when she was experimenting on me, she kept talking about how I’ll her perfect child, that I’ll be like her if I survived whatever she was doing to me...what if she’s right, what if I’m becoming like her, she definitely wasn’t human...I don’t want that,” she continued, suddenly having trouble breathing when thinking about what happened to her, remembering the pain each experiment gave.  
“Can we not talk about this right now?” Akko pleaded, not looking at Diana.  
“Of course, I’m sorry for pushing this, we can talk about something else,” Diana said softly, going over to Akko, giving her a tight hug, Akko hugging her back.

After Akko left, Diana started to clean up the mess they made, setting them each item back in there place after cleaning them, once she was finished with that, she grabbed her wand and a empty satchel, planning on going to the Archives, hoping to find something that describe what Akko told her, also making sure to bring a lantern and her broom if needed. Once inside she started looking around, trying to find anything from curses to werewolves, which definitely seemed likely, putting anything werewolf related into her bag, as she continued to anything else.  
“Akko did say whoever took her wasn’t human, maybe a shapeshifter?” she whispered to herself, hovering up to find anything about shapeshifter’s, grabbing three books.  
But she wasn’t satisfied yet, knowing that it could be something one wouldn’t think about, spending a full hour looking for any material that could help. Once she couldn’t fit anymore in her bag, she reluctantly left the Archive, hurrying back to her dorm room before curfew hit, not wanting to get in trouble.  
“Diana where were you?” Barbara asked, her and Hannah already in their sleep wear.  
“I went to get some books to study,” she replied bluntly, setting the bag down near her desk.  
“Hm ok, we’re just worried that's all, you’ve been very tense lately,” Hannah said, frowning a bit, “we don’t get hang out with as much, maybe you want to go out to town tomorrow,” Hannah said hopefully.  
Diana felt horrible for not spending time with her friends, knowing that they were right about her being more reserved as of late, “yes, I would very much like that, I think it's for a break,” she agreed, which put smiles on their faces, yelling goodnight to Diana.  
Diana slowly started changing, thinking about tomorrow, knowing that she still had time to study later once she spent time with her teammates, finally going to sleep somewhat content with her plans tomorrow.

Morning quickly came by, Akko up before her teammates which wasn’t like her before she was taken, but since she been back, this was becoming habit of watching her friends sleep before leaving the room, heading to the courtyard again, her mind going back to what happened yesterday, focusing on every detail of Diana’s petrified face, feeling both pleasure and guilt ridden, as she tried to comprehend her actions, to understand what this means for herself and the people she grown to care about, despite her mix feelings, she doesn’t want hurt anyone, she doesn’t want to be a monster, something she feels like is happening to her anyway. Akko found her focus on the forest, thinking about leaving instead of eventually harming anyone here, so with that in mind, she got up from the bench and started making her way towards the forest, not stopping to look back as she entered, her only goal in mind right not is to not be a burden to the people cared about, specially not her teammates and definitely not Diana which she hasn’t told her how she felt yet, but it seems it’ll never happen.  
And by the time the first class beginned, Akko was long gone.

Bo felt a boast of excitement, knowing that finally her plans are coming to play, not only does she finally have her own child, the demon lord has finally arrived on this earth, and now all she has to do is wait for her nephews to break her out tonight so they can get her daughter and lay waste to these lands. She stood up from her chair that was rooted to the ground, looking out her cell, watching the guards casually talk to one another, slowly walking to the wall, as all of sudden two men appear and slit the guards throat, as another man teleports in front her cell, a wand in hand.  
“Hello Carlson, it's nice to see you again,” she grinned, as he mumbles a spell under his breath, a door carving itself on the wall.  
“Your right, it's definitely been awhile dear, but enough chit chat, we have plans,” he chuckled, moving to the side as she walked out, raising her cuffed hands out for him to dispel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this will be the last update for awhile, I have to go to summer school, so I’ll be focusing on my school work for a bit.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting it means a lot!


	9. 9

Bo and her crew finally arrived to the demon lords hideout, a nice mansion size house, Bo knocking on her lords office room door, before walking in, as a gorgeous man stands up at the sight of his guest, “ah Bo, it's finally good to see you, I was afraid you would’ve gone mad trying have a child,” he said, making his way around his desk, perching himself there.  
“Hmm, luckily that hasn’t occurred, and I am planning on bringing her with me, of course if...that's okay with you,” Bo said cautiously.  
“Of course you can bring your child, I know how hard you worked to get her, just make sure she doesn’t cause trouble, but let's discuss something else,” he said, showing a toothy grin.  
“Of course my lord, what did you want to discuss first?” Bo asked, giving a mischievous smile,  
“We have a small problem with Gilioo, he’s been more cocky lately, and it's pissing me off, he’s trying to overthrow me,” he laughed, taking his seat again, “and I want you take care of him and his crew, let others know that I’m to be taking very seriously and that I don’t like traitors,”he said, pouring another glass of whisky and downing it.  
After that, Bo left his office, a plan in mind as she beckoned her nephews to follow her, “Briggs I want you to find Akko and bring her to me, and Zack I need to get some intel on Gilioo,” she said, turning to face them, giving them hugs before letting them go off to do their task.  
And with that she went to find her room to rest for the remainder of the night, too tired to think about anything else, but the excitement of what's to come persisted to her dreams.

Chariot was completely devastated at the news that she was dealt with, not only did that woman that tortured her student, Akko is nowhere to be found, she just vanished in the middle of night, with no note or any sign of a struggle either, and that made the fear worse, specially now having to deal with broken hearted students, specially her friends and sister, and Chariot didn’t have the patience to wait for the investigators to find her, so she decided to visit Croix and ask for her help with finding Akko.  
Of course it didn’t take long for her to arrive at the place the magic ministry placed Croix in, knocking hurriedly on the door, waiting impatient for someone to answer the door.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming, what the he- oh hey Chariot, what are you doing here?” she asked, looking confused at the other woman.  
“I need your help, Akko went missing again,” Chariot said, walking inside the small but comfy hut.  
“Shiiiit, are they the same people as last time?” Croix asked, her face contorting in concern at the devastating news.  
“I’m pretty sure, cause that woman named Bo also escaped the same night Akko went missing,” Chariot explained, sitting down on the couch.  
“I see, I’m going to need something from Akko's, I’ve been developing a new machine to track down things like plants,” she said, handing a cup of tea to Chariot.  
“I’m surprised the ministry still allows you to build your machines, but I can definitely get something,” she said, smiling slightly at her friend.  
“I agreed to build things for them as long as it's in regulation and stuff that's too much to think about,” Croix said, taking a seat next to her, their arms brushing softly.  
“So how long will you be staying tonight?” Croix asked, hoping for her answer the whole night.  
“Just for an hour or two, I want to catch up a bit,” she said, sipping her tea, feeling the nice warmth going down her throat.  
“Sounds nice,” Croix said, slightly disappointed, but was still happy to be able to talk to someone again.

Lotte was taking it really hard, blaming herself for not asking if Akko was okay more or to simply be there for her friend, she felt like she failed her, that she abandoned Akko, but Sucy wasn’t haven’t it, finally stopping whatever experiment she was conducting.  
“Lotte it's not your fault, it's no one’s fault, we’ll find her, we did it the last time, we can certainly do it again,” Sucy said softly, trying her hardest not to say anything sarcastic, “I miss her too, despise her being back for couple of weeks, she’s been distant and not all the way there, that’s why we have to suck it up and find her, and help her find herself again,” Sucy admitted, looking down at her lap before grabbing a hold of Lotte’s hand, giving her a soft squeeze.  
“You’re right, we have to be strong for her,” she sniffed, brushing tears of her face, giving Sucy a tiny smile, thanking her.  
“Come on, lefts get some air, we need it,” Sucy suggested, standing up from the bed, Lotte doing the same as they walk out the door and into the hall, walking in comfortable silence as they make their way to the courtyard, as they both sat on one of the benches, watching other witches talking and going about their day.  
Soon the green team joined them, all of them talking, laughing, and praying to nine olde witches to keep Akko safe till they find her and stop whatever evil is heading their way.  
But with Diana, she now knows that Akko is going to need more than the help of nine olde witches, specially with what she just found out what Akko might be, and now she’s filled with concern and fear as she ran to Headmistress Holbrooke’s office, of course knocking on the door before going inside.  
“Ah Ms. Cavendish, how can you help you this afternoon,” Holbrooke said, taking her eyes away from the papers on her desk.  
“I need to tell you something. Before Akko went missing, she told me some things that were concerning, and as well her personality as of late,” she said, taking a deep breath before going into depth of the things that were happening, including when Akko attacked her.  
“I know I should’ve said something, but I didn’t want to make Akko afraid,” Diana said, feeling ashamed at her own feelings, blaming herself for Akko not getting the help she truly needed because she loved her.  
“Its okay Diana, I know you only wanted the best for Ms. Kagari, so tell me, what's your theory on what's happening to her,” Holbrooke reassured the young witch.  
“I think she might be becoming a demonic entity of some sorts, but I can’t be sure, but there is a ritual that demons can perform to make a very powerful being, but the ritual itself is extremely difficulty and doesn’t have a high success rate,” Diana explained what she found out in the books she borrowed.  
“Hmm, this definitely something to look into, a few weeks ago I visited the woman who kidnapped Ms. Kagari, she said that she’s no longer human, this might be what she’s referring too, and if it's true of what she says, then things are not looking good,” Holbrooke sighed, feeling the pressure weighing down heavily.  
“But for now, we have a team looking for Akko, then we’ll go from there, so please get some rest Diana, she’ll want you to be in full health when we get her back safely,” she continued, giving her a strained smile as Diana nodded reluctantly and left the office, finally heading to her room to look more into the her theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back with an early update!


	10. 10

Akko didn’t know how long she’s been walking through the woods, but her legs and feet ached, so she decided to take a break, as the sun shone brightly through the trees, casting everything in a nice warm glow as Akko slowly shuts her eyes, feeling herself drift off into sleep, but was startled awake by a amazing smell that made her stomach growl in hunger.  
“Mm, whatever it is, its smells so good,” she said out loud, getting up to follow the smell, tripping over a couple branches and vines as she made her way towards the scent that was getting stronger the` closer she got, finally coming to a stop where a bloody deer is at, slightly whining in pain at her, too weak to run away.  
She was completely mesmerized by the sight, but was completely horrified that what she was smelling was actually blood, she felt disgusted but she was also so hungry, so the next thing she knew, she broke the poor deer’s neck, giving it a quick death as she started ripping apart the skin.  
Once she was satisfied with her bloodlust, she left the rest of the carcass to other scavengers, too disgusted in herself to there any longer, so she kept going, ignoring the pain in feet, too caught up in her own head to notice another figure following behind her, and before she could scream, a cloth was pressed against her face before passing out right in Briggs arms.

Bo looked out of the tinted window, watching buildings blur by slowly turning into woods, hoping this would last, not really wanting to deal with Gilioo, but she had a duty to fulfill, and so she will get this over with as soon as possible, wanting to know if her nephews were back yet. Soon the car stopped in front of a three story house, Bo sneering at the bones all over the yard.  
“Messy, he’s always been messy,” she growled, clenching her fist as she got out, gesturing one of her men over.  
“Split up into 5 and drench the house,” she commanded as her men ran to do their job, all holding two gallons of gas in each hand.  
She watched with pleasure as they begined spilling gas on the house walls, smelling the strong smell that drove her into ecstasy, Bo always loved the smell of gasoline, specially when its lit on fire, and she’ll gladly admit to being a pyromaniac, she loved when fire destroys things.  
“Boss we emptied all the cans,” one of the men told her, as one by one they all came back, stepping far away from the house, while Bo walks closer to it, her finger producing flames before devouring her whole arm, as she put her hand on the house, flames immediately getting to work.  
Finally she stepped away from the house, watching in amazement at the golden bronze blaze engulfs the house, soon hearing screams of agony and burnt flesh that got her bloodlust going, but she just stood there till the house was just ash.  
“Lets go, the sun is about to rise,” she said, getting into the vehicle with a pleased smile on her face.

She finally arrived at her bosses hideout, swiftly getting out as she noticed Briggs waiting outside for her, his mask hiding his expression, so she wasn’t sure if his mission was a success or not.  
“She’s on the 2nd floor, the last room on the left,” he told her.  
Bo felt a wave of relief as went to hug Briggs, squeezing him tightly while thanking him before fast walking towards the house, wanting desperately to see her daughter now that she finally obtained her, and so she quickly walked up the stairs and towards the door, slightly hesitating at the door before finally going in, seeing the girl comfortably asleep, carefully tucked under the cover. Bo walked closer to Akko, gently moving a piece of hair from her face, feeling the swell of tears that threatened to fall, but she quickly wiped them away, leaving the room so the girl can rest.  
“So how did your job go,” he said, startling her, now noticing her boss on the other side of the hall.  
“It went well, even if he wasn't in the house, he’ll definitely get the message that you mean business,” Bo responded, quickly adjusting her posture.  
“Hm good, well I see the girl is here, she’ll make a perfect soldier,” he said before leaving her alone in the hall.

It's already been two days since Akko disappeared and there was still no sign of her, and Lauren couldn’t help but feel sick about having to leave with her grandparent without knowing if her sister will be okay or even alive, this whole situation is making her lose hope, having to deal with the fact that her parents were okay with selling their child, and now losing the closest family she had, of course she loves her grandparents, but she hardly saw them and they were extremely strict, but their all she has left at the moment.  
Leaving Luna Nova was hard, she wanted to stay in case her sister came back or was found, but her grandparents finally got custody of her, and deemed that she wasn’t safe with whatever people were out there, so she reluctantly left, Lotte, one of Akko’s roommates promising to keep her updated on the situation which she very grateful for, and with that, she left with her grandparents, not knowing where her sister is.


	11. 11

Akko woke with a start, jumping up from the bed, looking around at the unfamiliar room, wondering what happened to her and where she’s at, but no answers presented themselves as she stared around the room, plain but basic. She quickly ran towards the door, noticing that its locked, which definitely didn’t help her increasing anxiety, because she definitely doesn’t want to held captive again, so she tried to kick down the door, accidentally flinging the door off its hinges with surprising strength, cringing at the bang, hoping anyone who’s here won’t inspect the noise.  
“Well hello dear, I see you’re awake,” a man said, emerging from the corner, like he was waiting for me to appear.  
“Where am I,” Akko said cautiously, only wanting to get out of her, to not cause trouble.  
“We’re at one of my many hideouts, and you're happily accepted here, you are want of us,” he said with a charming grin, his soulless eyes peering through her, as if looking at every aspect of her life.  
“I’m pretty damn sure I’m nothing like whatever you are,” she sneered at him, not wanting to believe what he’s saying, despite the feeling he’s actually telling the truth.  
“Then explain your craving for blood and flesh, I knew you’ve had deer before you even made the premises, I can help you control your hunger,” he said calmly, his voice very gentle and relaxed.  
Akko stayed silent, mulling over his words, something she doesn’t do often, more known to do than think about her situation, but this is different, she left her dream school, the people she cared about because of what she’s turning into a monster, what other choice does she really have at this point.  
“What exactly am I,” she said.

Diana felt even more lost, she tried to understand what she’s reading, but she just grew unease and confused, it seemed there really wasn’t a lot about demons, but what she did find painted an ugly picture, but none of the books she was reading were saying the same thing, its like no one truly knew anything about these creatures of Hell, and she even picked up a bible to try to make sense of this, but that was just complete nonsense as always and a waste of her time, so decided to take a break from this madness, leaving her room, walking through the halls, not really going a specific way, but she secretly hope her conscious will lead her to something useful like in books, but it only led her to the cafeteria, her stomach making a noise.  
“Of course you would think of food,” Diana whispered to herself, smiling slightly at memories of Akko, talking to her stomach when she was hungry.  
She eventually wander outside, looking at the shimmering full moon, pleading silently for something to happen, to have something that would make her understand whats going on, she hated feeling loss, she hated not having some type of knowledge on finding Akko, she couldn’t bare the thought of not being there for her, but nothing happened, so she finally decided to head to bed, already knowing she won’t be able to sleep.

“Simple, you're a demon,” he said like it should make sense to her that he spoke it out loud, but that only raised more questions.  
“Um like in the bible,” Akko said, confused, but horrified at the thought of being one of the most vile creatures people are known to fear.  
“That book is complete nonsense written by idiots that believe their god will some and save them, but in reality god doesn’t give two shits about its creatures, if god truly cared like its preached in the bible, why are beings like us are free to roam this so called sacred land,” the man growled, clearly not a fan of the bible.  
“But your admitting god is real,” Akko said, squinting her eyes at him.  
“If god really was real, there's a sadist fucker that loves watching beings suffer,” he said, straightening his back, finally getting over his burst of anger.  
“Look, you’re a demon, a powerful demon just like me, so I know how hard it is to control these new urges and powers,” he said, pointing at the door I accidentally flung.  
“So you’ll...help me control whatever is happening to me, but will I be able to leave after I learned to control myself?” Akko said slowly, taking a few steps back when the man got closer.  
“Hmm, that depends if you want to put your loved ones in danger,” he said, Akko feeling immediately threatened, but also believed what he said was true.  
“Ok, but what's your name?” Akko agreed, trying to relax herself, which was proving to not be easy for her.  
“I’m glad to hear that. My name is Ixtec, now follow me, I’ll show you around,” he beckoned for her to follow as he walks through the hall.  
“As you already know that you’re a demon, but each demon has special abilities and powers, so it’ll be slightly difficult find out yours, but we’ll through it when the time comes, but so you know, we are not like what the media betray us as, they do not know what we’re truly like, so don’t rely on those films,” he snarled, clearly the portrayal of demons in media being a touchy subject for him.  
“We demons are alluring, we can trick humans just by being near them, they can’t help but to be closer to us,” he continued, as he led them down stairs.  
“Um what about Briggs and the other guy,” Akko questioned, remembering the disgusting, horrifying faces.  
“They’re imps, imps don’t possess the allure we do, but they do have immense strength,” he explained to her, as he talked about the history of demons.

Once Ixtec finished explaining the history and showing Akko around, he led her to an empty room, telling her that this is where she’ll be sleeping for the remainder of her stay here before leaving her to do other business.  
She felt queasy, learning all this gave her a headache, so she sat down on the bed, looking at her hands, trying to understand all the information that was given to her, wondering what sort of powers she possessed, what exactly can she do? It all felt so fast for Akko, so she decided it's best to take a nap, she’ll figure out everything in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason I can’t login into my Wattpad account, I’ve contacted them about this, but I’m still waiting for a response, hopefully it won’t take long.


	12. 12

Akko woke up with a start, feeling cold and parched, but most of all she was hungry, just like the night she saw that dead animal, but this time all she could dream about was Diana, and just wanting to taste her.  
So she got up quickly got up, and slushily walked to what she thought was the bathroom, but turns out it was just a really big closet, but she eventually found the bathroom, turning on the shower head and stepping into cold water, not bothering to take off her clothes, she just wanted to clear her head of all these hazardous thoughts that are plaguing her.  
After what felt like hours, Akko finally left the bathroom, drenched, but now level headed, and feeling more at ease with herself, so with that she left the room, looking around in confusion, trying to figure out what she wanted to do.  
“Good to see you up and about,” Ixtec said, startling the poor girl, as she turned swiftly around to face the man.  
“Um hey, so uh about this whole...training thing,” Akko rushed out.  
“Right, training, first let's get you something...decent to wear, and then we eat, I bet you're starving,” he responded, giving her a once over, making her feel very self conscious of herself.  
“Now come with the child, let's get you something to wear,” he said, turning on his heels, as he walks off, not bothering to look back at her.  
Akko hesitantly followed him, keeping a good amount of distance between them, trying to distract herself by looking around the halls, thinking how strangely empty such a big place like this is.  
“Are there more of you...us here as well?” Akko questioned.  
“Hm yes, but usually they’re busy with training, study, or doing their jobs, but don’t worry, you don’t need worry about them, you’re way more important than them, that's why I’ll be personally training you,” Ixtec explained, stopping in front a door, giving her a toothy grin, before walking into the room.  
She followed him in, taken aback by the size of the closet, looking at all the different suits, vests, skirts, dresses, and so much more.  
“Here, wear this, and please comb your hair, I’ll get someone to fix that mop of yours, so hurry up now,” He said, handing her an outfit, before walking out the room.

After getting dressed, and having someone play with her hair, she left the room, having someone bring her to the dining room, seeing three plates filled with delicious looking meat and really red looking drink.  
“Take a seat child,” Ixtec said, gesturing to one of the chairs, as he took his own seat.  
She did as told, taking the closest chair, hesitantly looking around the room, expecting someone else to join them.  
“She’ll just us later,” he said, noticing the questioning look on Akko’s face.  
“Who is she?” she asked, poking at the strange meat on her plate.  
“Bo, she is the one who gave you life,” he chuckled, as Akko froze in place, remembering the woman very vividly.  
Ixtec ate silently, watching the girl hesitantly eat the food laid out for her, watching her eyes widen, and started to eat more of the food.  
“You should have a sip, it's one of our finest drinks,” he said slowly, dowing half of the red liquid in his cup.  
She looked back and forth at the man and the cup, before finally deciding to grab the cup and took a sip, and the taste was the most amazing thing that she has ever tasted, it was like a mixture between sweet and salty, with the taste of something metallic, so she continued to drink it all.  
“Wow, this is sooo good, what exactly is it!” Akko exclaimed, feeling her spirits lift up.  
“Ah it's the blood of a unicorn, mixed with some human blood as well,” Ixtec stated bluntly, not even trying to hide the fact that they’re drinking blood.

Akko looked down in shock, feeling like she was suffocating, her whole body started to tremble, before leaping out of her seat, throwing up in the nearest corner of the room, trying to get the image of blood out of her mind, but her previous nightmare came back full force, as the picture of her tasting Diana’s blood played in her mind, making her throw up again, before taking off, trying to find her room, not wanting to be near that man or the smell of the drink and vomit that was in the air.

She stayed in her room for the rest of the day, glad that Ixtec didn’t bother her, as she curled up, crying and gasping, trying her best to get rid of these grotesque thoughts that seem to find their place in her mind, but what seemed like hours, she finally let herself rest, this time the nightmares didn’t invade her mind.


	13. 13

For the first week Ixtec begun teaching her how to fight first, saying how its important to learn how to fight and defend yourself, specially for a demon, so she complied, first having problems with her technique, but she soon got a hang of things, but figuring out her so called powers was a different story, she did as many test, she even trained with Bo of all people, but she was more focused on controlling her unknown powers than trying to get back at the woman who did this to her in the first place, even though she really wanted to punch her in the face.

“This isn’t working, how many more of these test do I have to figure this shit out,” Akko groaned to herself, walking away from the training area and into the forest, taking deep breathes as she looked around her surrounding area, watching a squirrel climb the tree, as she continued her walk, instantly feeling at peace after the whole chaos her life has become. It didn’t take long before she grew tired and decided to rest against a tree, playing with a couple twigs in silence, which was unusual for someone who lived a life with so much noise, but she was actually ok with that.  
A snap caught her attention, as she looked up to see a gray wolf step into view, tilting its head, as it slowly made its way towards her, so Akko tried to stay still and not startle the creature as it studied her, finally coming face to face with her.  
“Hey buddy, aren’t cute,” she said softly, slowing rasing her hand out to the wolf so it can get familiar with her scent.  
The wolf cautiously sniffed her hand before nuzzling it, giving a couple of licks before sitting down, its tail wagging in excitement, which made Akko giggle, as she grabbed a hold of a sturdy stick, chucking it to see if the wolf would play fetch, but it just looked her, not even bothering with the stick that was thrown.  
“Well that didn’t work, hmm how about we go for a run, I could let off some steam,” Akko said, getting up from the ground, stretching her stiff limbs, before taking off, the wolf surprisingly following her as they ran deeper into the forest, not noticing how her body started glow softly, as world view became sharper, and before long she was running on all fours, which made her skid to a stop, looking down at her furry paws, whining in surprise, realizing how she transformed into an animal, just like she used to do at Luna Nova, but this time without a wand.  
The wolf nudged her shoulder, gaining her attention, urging her to follow the wolf, and after the shock wore off, she followed the other animal, as the wolf led her back to the house, giving her a soft nudge before leaving her.  
Akko looked around in a panic, not sure how she can turn back, seeing how this is a lot different than magic, seeing how she was still able to talk when she did her favorite spell, but all she can is whine and growl, which is super frustrating; she eventually trotted to the back door, prodding at it in hopes someone will hear her, but no one came out, which caused her to growl in frustration, so she did the only rational thing in her opinion, and rammed into the door, causing to swing forcefully open.  
She jogged inside, sniffing around in hopes of finding a familiar scent, but she smelled no one, which meant she was alone to figure this out on her own or at least try to figure it out. She ran up the stairs, glad that her room was slightly ajar, and that she didn’t have to break down her own door just to get in.  
So she started her descent into transforming back, but as much as she tried to think about what she looked like or how she tried to talk, in hopes it’ll be the same metamorphosis spell but without the talking, but this lasted for hours, feeling herself lose hope and slowly she jumped onto her bed, deciding to take a nap and try again when she wasn’t so exhausted.

Akko jumped up gasping, the freezing good water that was thrown at her soaking through her clothes, looking at Ixtec in shock.  
“Good morning, it's time to begin training,” he grumbled, already in his workout gear.  
“Uh, right...wait a minute, I’M BACK TO NORMAL!!” Akko exclaimed, jumping up, inspecting herself.  
“What do you mean ‘back to normal'’ “ he questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh well yesterday, I kinda transformed into a wolf, but its a lot different than what I’m more used to, it just happened, but I didn’t know how to turn back,” Akko rushed out, no longer bothered by how her clothes stuck to her skin.  
“Wonderful! Get dressed, we’re going to figure this out, and hopefully soon see what other powers you have,” he grinned excitedly, walking out the door, leaving the girl to get ready.

“Well you make a cute puppy,” Bo chuckled, leering down at the whining pup.  
“Dear, leave the girl alone, I’m pretty sure stress is not helping her go back to her human form,” Ixtec said, grabbing a bottle of water.  
“How about we stop training for now, specially seeing how we can’t train her in this state,” he said, gesturing to Akko who was now trying to catch her own tail.  
“Right, well come on Akko, let's get you to your room, seeing how you can’t even reach the door knob,” Bo sighed, grabbing the excited puppy in her arms.  
All Akko can do is bark, trying to speak, but no actual words came out as she was carried off towards the rooms.  
“Look I know you don’t like me because of what I’ve done to you, but I promise to help you figure this out, I’m the one of gave you this new life, and so I should take full responsibility,” Bo rambled out, hoping to try to build a connection between them, seeing how this time the girl can’t stop her from speaking this time.  
“And maybe one day, you’ll see me as your mother,” she whispered, making the pup squirm uncontrollably in her arms.  
She set the girl down, bidding her farewells before closing the door, leaving Akko alone, as the girl made herself comfortable on the bed, whimpering to herself as she thinks about everyone she left behind, all the cool new spells shes missing, and becoming better at riding a broom, but instead she’s here, alone, and trying to figure out this new life of hers, Akko simply doesn’t know anymore, she feels so empty and scared, something she never thought she’ll feel, seeing how she’s been and seen some crazy stuff, but this was clearly a whole new experience she wasn’t ready for, and probably will never be ready for.  
She got up from the bed, jumping on the window ledge, staring out into the night that had no moon, and no stars, only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup two chapters today, seeing how I was putting this off for awhile because I wasn’t really satisfied with them, and still not, but I didn’t want to go on a even bigger hiatus, so here we are!

**Author's Note:**

> I also have the story on my Wattpad account which includes an official cover art
> 
> https://my.w.tt/bXK3EWrvt0


End file.
